Realize
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Malam itu Law tidak bisa tidur dan memilih merencanakan rencana cadangan kalau kalau mereka tidak bisa menghancurkan dan menemukan Pabrik SMILE tapi pikirannya malah melantur dan khayalannya menjadi kenyataan. Apakah khayalan Law? Baca dulu makanya biar tahu hahaha. BL, Yaoi, crack


**Realize**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor

Pair: _LawLu_

Rated: T

Warning: OOC untuk Law dan Luffy

Timeline: Chapter 699

Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda**

_AR_ (_Alternative Reality)_

* * *

Trafalgar Law sedang menikmati angin malam yang tenang dan memikirkan rencana cadangan jikalau mereka tidak berhasil menemukan pabrik SMILE dan menghancurkannya. Dia membiarkan rambut biru tuanya melambai dibelai angin dan memegang topi kesayangannya di tangan. Helaan napas terdengar, Law memejamkan matanya; mencoba membuat dirinya tenang agar ide di dalam otaknya keluar. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke depan balkon di dek.

"Ceh, masih dingin," kata Law pelan seraya merapatkan mantelnya.

Posisi mereka masih di lereng laut, belum terlalu jauh dari Pulau Punk Hazard bagian yang dingin. Jadi, masih terasa udara dingin walau tidak sedingin di Punk Hazard.

Law berdiri tegak dan memutar badannya ke arah pintu menuju kabin. Dia menatap penuh arti ke pintu itu; berharap bisa melihat tembus dan melihat kapten Bajak Laut Mugiwara yang sedang tertidur. Sebenarnya, karena Luffy lah dia berada disini; di dek yang dingin ini. Mana mungkin dia kuat melihat wajah tidur Luffy! Yang sangat polos dan manis. Yah, walau saat pemuda itu dalam kondisi bangun juga tetap polos dan manis. Tapi berbeda, jika Luffy sedang tidur, dia dalam keadaan tidak berdaya dan lebih tenang. Tidak jingkrak-jingkrak dan _hyperactive_ seperti biasanya.

Law berdecak tidak suka terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu.

"_Kuso_," umpatnya. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Luffy tapi yang ada dia malah semakin memikirkannya. Dia tidak tahu perasaannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di pelelangan itu. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdesir melihat Luffy bertempur. Dan dia baru menyadarinya ketika dia melihat di layar saat perang dipertontonkan kepada seluruh dunia. Dia sadar; melihat Luffy terluka, hatinya sakit.

Perlu diketahui, Law menahan keinginan untuk pergi ke Marine Ford dan menolong Luffy habis-habisan, sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah dan tetap pergi menolongnya.

Dia mengakui Luffy sebagai rivalnya. Awalnya, perasaan itu dia yakini sebagai _perasaan terhadap rival_. Jadi, dia tidak ingin Luffy mati kalau bukan dia yang mengalahkannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia disadarkan kenyataan; jantungnya tertohok melihat cara penghuni Pulau Kuja mendekati Luffy, menyentuh Luffy, dan bahkan mengobrol dengan Luffy. Dia tidak suka melihat Luffy bersama orang lain. Disentuh orang lain.

Akhirnya dia mengakui _**dia mencintai Luffy**_, walaupun enggan. Dia hanya akan mengatakan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan dia memutuskan, mengabaikan perasaan itu hingga hilang dengan sendirinya. _Just let it flow_.

Selama dua tahun tidak melihat, dan mendengar kabar tentang Bajak Laut Mugiwara bukannya hilang perasaan itu, tapi malah tambah kuat. Sampai-sampai dia pernah frustrasi beberapa minggu dan mengumpat-ngumpat tiap harinya. Teman-teman krunya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan kapten mereka.

Melihat Luffy di Punk Hazard hari ini adalah suatu kejutan yang menyenangkan. Dan segera saja dia menawarkan rencana beraliansi yang sudah dia siapkan selama dua tahun; menunggu kembalinya Bajak Laut Mugiwara. Walaupun dia beralasan mereka hanya rekan aliansi dan teman-teman Luffy mengatakan "hati-hati, yang kau maksud aliansi dan pikiran Luffy tentang aliansi itu pasti sangat berbeda" dia diam-diam senang dianggap teman oleh Luffy.

Suara pintu berderik membuat lamunan Law buyar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," kata Chopper, matanya merah melotot. Rusa kecil itu memakai helm yang diberikan Kinemon tadi siang.

"Sama. Aku juga tidak tenang," sahut Usopp. Lelaki berhidung panjang ini membawa ketapelnya dengan siap siaga.

Law hanya menatap mereka tidak peduli. Alisnya sedikit berkerut melihat perlengkapan baju perang menempel di tubuh mereka.

"Fuwaah, tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Franky yang sedari tadi berada di atas dek kapal lantai dua sambil menguap lebar.

"Ayo sini Doflamingo, kalau kau datang kami sudah siap. Eh tapi jangan datang!" seru Usopp plin-plan. Matanya yang merah melihat ke atas langit dengan liar.

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak Usopp!" bentak Chopper ketakutan. Takut Doflamingo benar-benar menghampiri mereka.

Law memakai topinya lagi. Dia memilih untuk ke dapur dan mengobati tenggorokan keringnya ini dengan minum segelas air. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat Kinemon dan Sanji terus meminum alkohol dan terlihat sangat marah di ruang makan. Tangannya langsung mengambil segelas air di dapur—yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang makan—dan meneguknya dengan cepat sebelum dia terkena dampak orang mabuk.

Begitu dia kembali ke dek untuk berjaga kalau-kalau Caesar berniat kabur, dia terkejut mendapati Usopp dan Chopper sudah tertidur lelap dalam posisi duduk; punggung menghadap masing-masing.

_Baru saja mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa tidur_, batin Law.

Franky turun dari dek lantai dua dan menggotong Usopp serta Chopper, dia menguap, "fuwah, aku juga ingin tidur. Ngantuk sekali. Ck, bahaya kalau mereka tidur di dek. Mau masuk angin apa?"

Law mengantar kepergian mereka hanya dengan tatapan mata. Dia memutuskan duduk tak jauh dari Caesar yang mendengkur keras. Pedangnya ia sandarkan di bahunya, kepalanya menunduk. Entah sudah berapa lama dia dalam posisi seperti itu sehingga tersentak kaget ketika pintu menuju kabin terbuka dengan derik cukup keras.

_Sepertinya tadi aku ketiduran_, pikir Law.

Law melirik ke pintu yang terbuka itu. Jantungnya berdesir melihat pemuda berambut hitam pendek acak-acakan yang keluar dari pintu menuju kabin. Jantungnya_ selalu _berdesir melihat_ pemuda itu._ Mendadak kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya melayang-layang; membuatnya merasa aneh.

_Kenapa dia ada di sini sih? Kenapa dia tidak tetap tidur saja di dalam?_ Tanya Law dalam hati. Memperingati dirinya sendiri; agar tidak bersikap aneh-aneh di depan Luffy.

"Hm? Trafao—Trafalgar, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Luffy setelah memeriksa keadaan di atas dek.

Law berdeham, "tidur, sebentar."

Luffy terlihat agak kaget, "tidak tidur di dalam? Angin malam seperti ini bisa masuk angin lho."

Jantung Law berhenti berdetak sekali. Dia sangat beruntung sekarang malam, jadi rona merah yang merambat di pipinya tersamarkan dengan sempurna.

_Luffy mengkhawatirkanku! Tidak dapat dipercaya_, batin Law senang.

"Aku menjaga Caesar," Law mengedikkan kepalanya ke Caesar yang masih mendengkur, "lalu aku ketiduran sebentar. Padahal tidak biasanya aku bisa ketiduran seperti itu. Lagipula, aku sudah memakai mantel jadi tidak mungkin masuk angin."

Luffy tertawa, "shishishishi pantas kantung matamu tebal dan hitam Trafalgar! Sering tidak tidur rupanya?"

Law menelan ludah gugup. Luffy memperhatikannya. Luffy menyadari dia mempunyai kantung mata tebal dan hitam! Padahal matanya suka tertutup bayang-bayang topi yang sering ia pakai, jadi tidak ada orang yang berkesempatan melihat kantung matanya.

"Begitulah," ucapnya datar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu!" sahut Luffy dengan nadanya yang riang.

Law benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menolaknya. Setengah dirinya senang karena Luffy rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya, setengah dirinya mengatakan "ini pasti akan menjadi _awkward_!"

"Kau tidur saja," kata Law berusaha untuk menolak; takut dengan keheningan canggung yang akan menyelimuti mereka nanti. Tapi ia merutuki diri sendiri, jika Luffy mengikuti kata-katanya dia akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Luffy tanpa ada teman-temannya. Hanya ada mereka _berdua_ disini. Oke, Caesar tidak masuk hitungan karena dia sedang tertidur.

Luffy agak cemberut, "tapi aku _ingin_ menemanimu."

"..Kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Law mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sementara dia sendiri mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya yang terlalu senang mendengar kata "_ingin menemanimu_" keluar dari mulut Luffy, sekaligus lega karena Luffy tidak mengikuti suruhan 'pergi tidur'nya.

Luffy mengangkat bahu, "entah. Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun dan langsung segar."

Law menaikkan satu alisnya heran, ragu dengan perkataan Luffy.

"Biarkan aku menemanimu," kata Luffy membujuk, kembali ke topik awal.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Law pura pura tidak peduli. Yah, kesempatan seperti ini sayang untuk dilewatkan bukan?

Dia menahan napas melihat pemuda bercodet di bawah mata kiri itu berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk disampingnya. Duduk sangat dekat dengannya hingga lutut bersila mereka dan pundak saling bersentuhan.

Jantung Law berdebar tidak karuan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Caesar, dan mencoba menenangkan jantung sialannya.

"Trafalgar, waktu kau menyelamatkanku di Marine Ford, aku benar-benar berterima kasih," kata Luffy sungguh-sungguh.

Law melirik sebentar ke Luffy yang sedang menatap entah-apa-ini-karpet-atau-apa-sebagai-lantai-dek. Lalu dia mendengus, "kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Dan aku juga sudah mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Luffy terlihat tidak setuju, "eeh? Mana bisa begitu! Kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti akan mati! Kalau tidak ada Jinbei juga aku mati! Kalian berdua penyelamatku!"

Berdecak, Law tetap memandang Caesar. Dia senang ada Luffy di sampingnya tapi bukan berarti dia ingin membahas hal ini lagi dan lagi. Dia sudah muak kalau harus mengungkit perihal dia menyelamatkan Luffy di Marine Ford. Karena kejadian itu adalah saat dimana dia kehilangan kontrol dirinya, dan sadar bahwa pemuda berambut hitam pendek di sebelahnya ini adalah seseorang yang berhasil mengambil hatinya.

"Trafalgar! Lihat mata orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu!" bentak Luffy seraya menolehkan wajah Law secara paksa menghadapnya dengan memegang rahang Law.

_Ter-terlalu dekat. Gawat,_ batin Law panik.

Dia berkeringat dingin, dan kupu-kupu di perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Jantungnya juga tidak menolong, malah berdegup-degup keras sampai terdengar ke telinganya.

"Terima kasih! Dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya lagi!" kata Luffy dengan alis menukik ke atas. Tangan masih bertengger di rahang Law.

Law tidak kuat menatap mata Luffy, dia langsung menurunkan topinya hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dia berkata dengan tersendat saking gugupnya, "i-iya, terserahlah!"

"Shishishi, akhirnya kau menerima ucapan terima kasihku," kata Luffy dengan cengiran lebar, "ng? Mengapa kau menutupi wajahmu?"

"A-aku tidak kenapa-napa! Sudahlah cepat lepaskan aku!" perintah Law. Suaranya masih tersendat. Rona merah sudah menjalar ke telinganya.

"Trafalgar.. telingamu merah," kata Luffy pelan.

Law menggigit bibirnya di balik topi yang ia kenakan sebagai penutup wajahnya.

_Cih, parah sekali reaksi tubuhku terhadap _dia_!_ Pikir Law kesal.

"Kau demam ya? Kan sudah kubilang jangan tidur di dek, pasti masuk angin deh," kata Luffy sambil berdecak. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan topi Law, tapi ditahan oleh tangan Law.

"Kenapa sih? Awas dulu topimu! Aku harus memeriksa suhu tubuhmu," kata Luffy kesal. Akhirnya dia berhasil merebut paksa topi Law dan melihat wajah Law yang benar-benar merah dan matanya terpejam.

"Wah! Sepertinya kau demam tinggi!" seru Luffy polos. Segera saja ia menempelkan dahi mereka.

Sekali lagi Law menahan napas dan detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Dia memberanikan diri membuka mata; melihat mata Luffy yang berkonsentrasi terhadap dahinya. Dia tidak kuat lagi menahan perasaan yang meledak-ledak ini. Tidak, dia tidak kuat. Jantungnya sudah berada di jakunnya, berdentum-dentum dengan keras sampai ia mengira Luffy juga mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Mugiwara.." Law berbisik.

Luffy tersentak kaget dan menatapnya, "ah maaf aku kelamaan ya. Shishishi," pemuda berambut hitam itu melepaskan dahi serta tangannya, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tidak lupa sedikit rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya; sepertinya ia malu.

Melihat rona merah di pipi Luffy, secercah harapan muncul bagi Law. Membuatnya berpikir, _God, Law! Kau sepertinya punya kesempatan! Kau ingin bersama Luffy kan? Kau ingin mendapatkan hatinya kan? Sekarang saatnya pendekatan! Buang dulu harga diri dan ketakutanmu malam ini!_

Hening. Law memandang mata Luffy yang melihat ke arah manapun selain mata Law. Mulut Law terbuka sedikit masih _shock_ dengan kenyataan Luffy _blushing_.

"Ng.. ng, sepertinya kau tidak panas," kata Luffy mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang tidak nyaman ini.

Law tersentak dari pikiran "_bagaimana cara mendekati Luffy yang baik dan benar agar tidak ditolak_". Dia berdeham beberapa kali, "aku sudah bilang, aku memakai mantel. Tidak mungkin masuk angin."

Luffy tertawa canggung, "ya, aku yang salah."

Hening lagi.

_Sial, benar-benar canggung! Ayo katakan sesuatu Law!_ Batin Law kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Err—aku ke dalam ya, ambil minuman," kata Luffy. Ibu jarinya menunjuk pintu menuju kabin.

Law hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Luffy yang melihat anggukan persetujuan Law langsung terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kabin.

Begitu Luffy menghilang dari pandangan, Law melepas wajah sok _cool_nya.

"Gah! Sialan! Payah sekali kau!" geram Law ke dirinya sendiri. Dia meninju pelan kepalanya, dan mengacak-acak rambut biru tuanya.

Mendadak terdengar suara, "shurororo, ada apa Law? Masalah anak muda?"

Law menoleh ke Caesar yang sudah bangun. _Shit!_ Dia lupa keberadaan makhluk gas itu! Law berdiri menghampirinya. Matanya tajam menusuk, berbeda sekali dengan cara dia menatap Luffy.

"Diam," kata Law dingin. Dia memukul kepala Caesar dengan pegangan pedangnya sampai Caesar pingsan.

Law berdecak kesal. Dia tidak menyangka dirinya sepengecut ini. Tangannya yang bebas dari pedang ia gunakan untuk mengambil topinya yang tergeletak di karpet-atau-apapun-itu-sebagai-lantai-dek, dan menaruhnya di tempat mereka duduk tadi. Law melirik ke pintu, takut Luffy sudah kembali. Dia harus menyiapkan hatinya dulu.

Pintu terbuka selagi Law mengatur napasnya. Napas Law tercekat, dia baru memulai sesi pertama menenangkan diri tapi Luffy sudah kembali ke dek.

"Nih, aku bawakan cokelat panas. Tadi aku sudah mencoba membangunkan Sanji. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu mabuk. Jadi, yah kubuat sendiri. Maaf kalau tidak enak," kata Luffy sembari mengulurkan mug berwarna cokelat muda.

Law tersenyum, mencoba menguarkan kharismanya, "terima kasih."

Mungkin, senyumannya memang berkharisma karena Luffy, sekali lagi, sedikit nge-_blush_.

"Sama-sama," Luffy nyengir lebar.

Mereka kembali duduk bersila di tempat semula; tak jauh dari Caesar. Law menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Jujur, cokelat panas yang dibuat Luffy tidak ada rasa sama sekali. Pasti terlalu banyak air.

"Bleh," Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya, ekspresinya kesal. "Tidak enak. Tidak berasa."

Law mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memuji Luffy, "masa? Menurutku manis."

Luffy tertawa, "shishishi Trafalgar! Tidak usah tidak enak hati seperti itu! Jujur saja."

Law tersenyum lagi, "cokelat panas ini manis seperti yang membuatnya."

Luffy yang sedang meminum cokelat-panas-tak-berasa-tapi-menghangatkan-badan itu langsung menyemburkan minumannya.

Wajahnya langsung memerah, dia memandang Law bingung dan malu. "EH? Ma-maksudmu?"

_Yes! Taktikku berhasil!_ Batin Law penuh percaya diri.

Law tertawa kecil. Dia gemas sekali melihat wajah merah Luffy yang semakin manis saja. Dia mengambil sapu tangannya dari dalam mantel dan mengelap dagu Luffy yang basah oleh cokelat panas. Tidak ia hiraukan gumaman-gumaman Luffy seperti "tidak usah" atau "tidak perlu repot" dan semacam itu.

Law tidak berniat bicara. Tidak, belum saatnya. Dia menyeruput cokelat panasnya kembali. Entah kenapa sekarang benar-benar terasa manis di lidahnya. Dari ekor matanya ia melihat Luffy memainkan sendok kecil di mugnya.

Seriusan, darimana kepercayaan dirinya ini muncul? Kenapa dia bisa senekat ini? Mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau Luffy itu manis? Hah? Benar-benar _deh_ ketakutannya sudah ia buang. Dia menganggap situasi ini seperti situasi orang Indonesia yang berjuang di masa penjajahannya; _Merdeka atau Mati!_

"Mugiwara," panggil Law.

"Ya?" Luffy menengok.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," kata Law, nadanya agak memerintah.

Luffy menatap penuh selidik ke Law. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat buruk, jadi Luffy mengulurkan tangannya.

Law menyentuh tangan Luffy yang sudah ia perkirakan lebih kecil dari tangannya. Kan, begitu ia bandingkan, tangan Luffy memang lebih kecil.

_Dingin sekali,_ pikir Law, melirik Luffy sebentar. Ia baru sadar ujung hidung Luffy agak memerah. Sepertinya Luffy kedinginan.

Langsung saja, Law tanpa pikir panjang kali ini, mengenggam tangan Luffy; jari-jari mereka saling bersilangan.

"Kh—Trafalgar!" Luffy berontak dari genggaman tangan Law.

"Kau kedinginan Mugiwara. Diam sajalah," kata Law datar.

Tahu pemberontakannya tidak akan berhasil, Luffy menurut dan diam. Merasakan kehangatan yang di salurkan oleh Law dan menikmatinya. Tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa, perilaku Law malam ini membuatnya senang. Dan rasa senang itu masih menjadi misteri baginya. Karena berbeda dengan rasa senang saat dia memakan daging yang luar biasa enak atau saat berkumpul lagi dengan teman-temannya setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu. Rasa senang ini.. membuat perutnya bergejolak.

Melihat senyum Luffy, Law mencoba tindakan yang lebih ekstrem lagi. Dia menarik kepala Luffy dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas—mugnya sudah ia taruh di karpet-atau-entah-apa-sebagai-lantai-dek di dekat topinya—ke pundaknya. Heran, kali ini Luffy tidak pakai acara berontak dulu dan langsung menurut.

"Hangat," bisik Luffy pelan.

Law nyaris tidak mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan lewat kata-kata apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Kupu-kupu bertebangan dengan riang gembira di perutnya. OH, Luffy semakin merapatkan diri. Mungkin pemuda bercodet ini sungguh kedinginan.

"Mugiwara, tunggu sebentar," kata Law, bergerak; membuat Luffy yang sudah nyaman di pundaknya tersentak kaget dan menjauh, melepaskan tangan mereka juga.

Law berdiri dan melepaskan mantelnya yang panjang, lalu kembali duduk. Ia mengisyaratkan tangan agar Luffy mendekat. Luffy yang paham, menaruh mugnya di tempat aman terlebih dahulu sebelum mendekat.

Mendadak ide brilian tercetus di otaknya yang cerdas. Dia duduk bersila, menyandar ke pagar balkon. Luffy yang sudah mendekat dan siap menaruh kepalanya di pundak Law lagi, langsung di cegah oleh Law.

"Kau duduk disini," kata Law menunjuk ke pangkuannya.

Wajah Luffy langsung memerah, "Ap—Apa? Tidak!"

"Sudahlah. Ikuti kataku, supaya kau bisa memakai mantelku dan aku juga bisa," kata Law, suaranya tenang tapi diam-diam dia mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila karena mencoba ide _brilian_ ini.

Luffy merengut, "tidak! Aku tidak mau!" katanya tegas, dia sangat malu kalau harus duduk di _situ_.

Law berdecak, dia menarik Luffy secara paksa hingga Luffy terduduk menyamping di pangkuannya. Dan dia langsung menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan mantelnya yang besar. Tangan Law sigap menekan kepala Luffy ke dadanya.

"Lebih hangat kan?" Law berbisik, napasnya menyentuh tengkuk Luffy dan membuat Luffy bergidik geli.

Mau tak mau Luffy mengangguk jujur.

Disini, di dalam dekapan Law dia merasa nyaman, aman, dan tentram. Bahkan merasa _terlindungi_. Dan juga hangat. Luffy terkejut mendengar detak jantung Law yang tidak beraturan dan keras; dia rasa Law punya penyakit jantung atau apapun itu yang sama dengannya setiap berdekatan dengan Law. Maka dari itu dia bertanya, "Trafalgar, detak jantungmu keras dan tidak beraturan. Kau punya penyakit jantung?"

Tubuh Law tersentak. Dia lupa kelemahan ide ini; Luffy dapat mendengar detak jantungnya. Pemuda berkantung mata tebal itu menggertakan giginya. Dia tidak menjawab dan memilih memeluk Luffy lebih erat. Dia sedang memaksa otak cerdasnya mencari alasan.

"Trafalgar?" Luffy menyingkirkan tangan Law yang memeluknya dan mendongak; memandang langsung ke mata gelap milik Law.

Berdecak, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Sudah saatnya, menentukan hidup dan mati. Law menggigit bibir bawah kalut, takut reaksi Luffy tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Dia memilih pasrah kepada nasib; perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Luffy, "kau penyakitku Luffy," katanya cepat sebelum mengambil resiko mengecup bibir Luffy.

Luffy diam. Terlalu _shock_ menerima kenyataan bahwa ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki, begitulah alasan yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi mengapa jantungnya malah berdetak semangat dan hatinya menggelembung gembira seperti ini sih?

"E—eh?" sontak, setelah sadar, Luffy menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Law yang tadi memandang Luffy harap-harap cemas, segera menunduk menyesal ketika Luffy menutupi mulutnya. Itu artinya dia tidak ingin dicium oleh orang seperti Law kan? Berarti dia ditolak. Sepertinya dia terlalu cepat, tidak sabaran. Mungkin kalau ia menunggu lebih lama lagi, Luffy akan terbiasa dengan kehadirannya dan menerima dia sepenuh hati.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diubah. Hatinya mencelos. Ketakutannya merambat kembali ke dirinya bagai virus tanpa obat; menggerogoti rasa kepercayaan diri yang baru timbul melihat Luffy _blushing_ pertama kali. Dadanya seakan ditusuk-tusuk sesuatu yang tajam. Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Maaf," Suara Law tercekat. Dialah yang menarik Luffy ke pangkuannya dengan egois. Dia hanya mementingkan keinginannya sendiri. Padahal tadi Luffy sudah menolak, mengapa dia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Luffy?

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya; bingung. Rona merah yang membuat wajahnya manis itu masih bertengger di pipinya. "Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Aku hanya—aku senang kau menemaniku disini. Aku senang kau membuatkan cokelat panas untukku. Aku senang kita beraliansi jadi aku tidak perlu bermusuhan denganmu," kata Law memandang ke arah lain, suaranya berat dan kelam.

Dia melirik Luffy, tampang bersalah serta takut tidak dimaafkan terpasang di wajahnya, "maaf, aku sudah terlanjur _mencintaimu_. Maaf, aku menciummu tanpa izin."

Mata Luffy melebar mendengar kata-kata Law. Lagi, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kau.. pasti jijik.. kan?" kata Law tertekan. Dia merasa hina kepada dirinya sendiri karena sudah _abnormal_. Dia tahu salah mencintai Luffy, salah mencintai lelaki. Tapi, dia sudah _terlanjur_. Terlanjur mencintai pemuda bercodet di pangkuannya ini.

Luffy tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang dia tahu, dia juga senang berada disini dengan Law, dia juga senang beraliansi dengan Law, tapi bagaimana caranya menyampaikan itu? Dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa.

Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, "tidak. Aku biasa saja. Aku tidak jijik. Aku hanya kaget."

Law menatap Luffy tidak yakin.

"Trafalg—Law, aku juga senang menemanimu disini," akhirnya Luffy mengatakan itu, tangannya memainkan tali _hoodie _Law.

Takut-takut, Luffy menatap Law, "A-aku juga, detak jantungku juga sepertimu. Awalnya kukira aku punya penyakit. Tapi setelah kusadari, jantungku hanya bereaksi seperti itu saat aku di dekatmu. Aku s-senang kau mengatakan _itu_. Karena ketika kau mengatakannya, a-aku jadi tahu apa nama perasaanku kepadamu."

Law terbelalak kaget. Tidak disangka. Tidak dapat dipercaya. Dia kira ditolak. Tapi ternyata..?

Wajah Luffy sudah merah padam. Tangannya sigap memainkan tali _hoodie_ lagi seakan itulah benda yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Dia bergumam, "makanya kau tidak usah memint—"

Wajah Luffy langsung di paksa mendongak. Betapa terkejutnya Luffy, Law langsung menciumnya lagi. Secara insting, Luffy mengalungkan lengannya di leher Law. Ciuman yang pelan, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Hanya sekedar bersentuhan, jauh dari kata nafsu sama sekali.

"..Luffy," bisik Law setelah melepaskan Luffy.

"Y-ya?" tanya Luffy, lengan masih di leher Law. Dia gugup sekali. Dia tidak pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan tidak ia lakukan.

"Mulai hari ini kau **hanya** **milikku**," Law menyeringai.

Dengan wajah memerah, Luffy nyengir lebar dan membalas dengan percaya diri, "shishishi, tentu saja!"

Bibir Law tertarik ke atas secara otomatis; dia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tertutup. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya. Menunggu Luffy selama 2 tahun ternyata tidak sia-sia. Cintanya terbalas. _Cintanya terbalas! _Mungkin ini yang di katakan orang-orang nge-_fly_. Dia memang merasa melayang ke khayangan. Begitu _bahagianya_.

Law menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Luffy; sempat menerima beberapa kata protes dari empunya.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu.. aku tidak kuat menerima kenyataan ini," bisik Law pelan.

"Kh—tapi bukan berarti—Law! Napasmu membuat aku bergidik tahu!" seru Luffy seraya berusaha menggerak-gerakan kepalanya agar bebas.

Law terkekeh, lalu mengangkat kepalanya; memutuskan menyudahi acara membuat Luffy bergidik, dan gerakan itu langsung di sesalinya ketika belakang kepala Luffy—pemuda bercodet itu masih liar menggerakan kepalanya—menghantam tulang pipi kirinya.

"AW!" teriak Law, matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang.

"Wa! Eh? Maaf Law!" Luffy menoleh dengan cepat sehingga lehernya akan berderik kalau saja ia tidak memakan buah iblis _Gomu Gomu_.

"Wawawa, maaf tidak sengaja," kata Luffy lagi. Dia merasa bersalah membuat Law tersakiti seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Makasih Luffy, kau membuatku tahu kalau ini bukan mimpi. Pasalnya, ini terlalu indah buat jadi kenyataan," kata Law mencoba menenangkan sang pujaan hati.

Luffy memasang wajah sebodoh-bodohnya yang ia bisa lakukan sebelum akhirnya otak _pas-pasan_ miliknya berhasil mencerna perkataan Law dan darah merambat naik ke pipinya lalu membuat pipinya memerah.

Kali ini Luffy yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Law untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Law mengusap rambut acak-acakan Luffy, "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu merasakan Luffy mengangguk di dadanya. Tersenyum kecil, dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "sejak kapan?"

"Apanya?" terdengar suara gumaman Luffy.

"Kau menyukaiku, atau menyayangiku atau kau tahu apa itulah," kata Law, agak menggerutu karena tidak bisa mengatakan kata _itu_ lagi yang sangat asing di lidahnya, "sejak kapan?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Luffy santai, nadanya riang gembira seperti biasa.

Saat itu pula Law merasa bodoh menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu ke orang semacam Luffy.

Menghela napas berat, Law melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "baiklah.. kalau begitu. Apa yang kau sukai dari diriku?"

"Ada dua!" Luffy mengacungkan dua jarinya ke udara, wajahnya muncul lagi; memandangi pintu menuju kabin di hadapannya, "pertama, matamu yang seperti panda."

Law tidak tahu harus marah atau kecewa atau sedih mendengarnya, yang jelas ia kaget. _Panda, mataku seperti panda_, batinnya mengulangi.

"Kedua, rambut biru tuamu," Luffy menengadah; bertemu pandang dengan Law.

_Ti__—__tidak mungkin dia tahu! Tapi dia tahu! Dia tahu, dia tahu! Dia tahu rambutku berwarna biru tua! Wah, bagaimana bisa dia tahu? Seingatku aku tidak pernah melepas topiku di hadapannya. Yah, kecuali sekarang, tapi kan gelap-gelap begini.. mana bisa? _Pikir Law antara senang dan penasaran bagaimana cara Luffy mengetahuinya.

"Bagus warnanya, mengingatkanku ke laut, shishishi," Luffy nyengir _innocent_.

Law mendengus, "jadi sebenarnya yang kau suka itu aku atau laut?"

"Dua-duanya!" seru Luffy ceria.

Law tersenyum singkat, suaranya kembali datar, "terserahlah."

_Sudah berapa kali aku tersenyum malam ini?_ Batin pemuda berambut biru tua itu mencoba menghitung.

Mendadak Luffy menguap lebar. Pemuda kekanak-kanakan itu kembali bersandar di dada Law.

"Ngantuk?" tanya Law bodoh.

"Iyalah! Aku sudah menguap begini, masa masih ditanyain pertanyaan seperti itu sih?" Luffy memajukan bibirnya _ngambek_.

"Tidur kalau begitu," ucap Law singkat. Tangan bertatonya membelai rambut Luffy.

"Benarkah aku boleh tidur? YEY! Malam," pada saat bersamaan Luffy langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Ceh, siapa yang melarang juga?" Law memperhatikan wajah Luffy yang damai. Perlahan dikecupnya dahi Luffy penuh kasih sayang, "malam."

Rencananya _sih_ dia akan bergadang untuk mengamati setiap inchi wajah Luffy, tapi sepertinya terlalu banyak bergadang sejak di Pulau Punk Hazard membuat matanya berat kali ini.

Segera saja kegelapan menyambutnya.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

AWALNYA SAYA BERNIAT BUAT BIKIN ONESHOT TAPI MALAH KEPANJANGAN, akhirnya saya potong deh. Kayaknya bakal twoshot atau tripelshot gitu deh. Hahahaha #garing

Oke deh, jadi saya lagi suka pair LawLu dan saya baru baru banget gitu suka One Piece jadi mohon maaf kalo karakternya OOC pake banget. Apalagi Law sama Luffy, sangat OOC. Masalahnya emang sih di One Piece agak susah bikin pair kalo ga OOC. Jadi begitulah.. *senyum miris*

OKE _MABROH_ YANG PENTING SEKARANG KLIK YANG DI BAWAH INI NIH DAN SAYA BISA MENGETAHUI APA YANG ANDA PIKIRKAN MENGENAI FANFIC PERTAMA ONEPIECE SAYA! (re: REVIEW)

p.s: bagi yang susah membayangkan bagaimana LawLu tidur buka saja link ini fengtianshi .tumblr post / 45620268578 (hilangkan spasi)

p.p.s: link itu tidak sengaja saya temukan selagi saya sudah membuat adegan mereka. Jadi, ide saya murni tanpa terinspirasi dari link itu.


End file.
